


239: “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [239]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Basketball, Championship, M/M, Post-Game(s), Rare Pairing, Winning Game, bungee jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: DeMar DeRozan/Kyle Lowry
Series: 365 [239]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 14





	239: “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”

**239: “You’re supposed to talk me out of this.”**

* * *

“Remember to find a spot and focus on it. Focusing solely on the jump will cause you to panic quicker. Find a spot, focus and breath. Go ahead and line up, you’ll be called once it’s time for your jump.” The instructor finished the rest of the basic rules and information.

“You’re supposed to talk me out of this.” DeMar hissed, pulling Kyle beside him as they followed behind the crewmate who was triple checking the equipment. 

Kyle rolled his eyes “I didn’t drag you here.”

“You used your puppy dog eyes on me at 5 in the morning.”

“You didn’t have to answer my facetime.”

Kyle bursted out laughing at the look on DeMar’s face at the suggestion. They both know it wouldn’t have ended well for DeRozan if he ignored his partner’s facetime.

“Mr. DeRozan you’re up next.”

“I’m gonna beat your ass if I die.”

“Promises promises.”


End file.
